GreenEyed Monster
by badgermomma
Summary: When a strange female ninja rolls into town and moves in with Iruka, the genin begin to try and figure the girl out who seem to know all the senseis, have a mysterious past, and a horrible secret...
1. Of NewComers and OldFriends

Chapter 1- _**Of** **New-comers** **and Old-friends**_

Disclaimer: I'm afraid to say that I don't own Naruto, and... I don't wanna talk about it! (runs off sobbing)

Summary: When a strange female ninja rolls into town and moves in with Iruka, the genin begin to try and figure out the strange girl who seems to know all of the senseis, have a mysterious past, and a horrible secret...

Author's Note(s): I'm writing this on notepad, so it's really sucky, and I'm gonna try and make it a series, but I need you people's help to get me there! This is an OC story, and I'm not revealing any hookups just yet! So help me make a fanfic with reviews and constructive criticism. Me thanks you.

The morning air soothed the strain of her tired eyes, and she felt confidence swell in her heart for the first time in a long while. It was 8:37 a.m., and Konoha was bustling with mothers running errands with their young children at their sides, and shop-keepers manning their ststions. She smiled at the little girl who looked up at her in curiousity. The girl smiled back. She had always had a way with kids.

Her name was Tobia Loki. Loki's caramel hair hung slightly below her shoulders, and her forelocks were a shadow blue. A thin braid accented her look. She was well-built, her body toned by years of hard work. Loki was painfully pale, and kept her left eye hidden by a veil of hair. Deep green eyes shimmered beautifully. She wore all black, including tight pants, a tank top with a skull on it, and a mesh hoodie, Loki was very pretty, but most people strayed away from her. A chain was wrapped around her neck while the rest of it was hidden in a pocket of her pants. A hiate-te leaf headband functioned as a belt.

A long sword hung on her shoulder. It was very beautiful, made of pure silver with pictures of a red fox with golden stag horns snarling at a long-fanged serpent. A silver wolf's head with a black, blue, and green opal clutched in its teeth.

Loki finally arrived at a small house. She stared at the door, as if hoping someone would answer it. Out of habit, she began biting her nails, but stopped as soon as she realized their wasn't very much to bite. So she took at a small canister and pulled a toothpick out and proceeded to munch it.

"Iruka, " was all she said, after she knocked on the door fearfully. A brunette with a pony-tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose opened the door and stared at her for a moment. A smile spread on the sensei's lips, and he snatched the young shinobi into a bear hug.

"LOKI WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! WERE YOU ATTACKED BY BANDITS! OH MY GOD, IF SOMEONE JUMPED YOU I SWEAR I'M GONNA TEAR OFF THEIR TESTES AND SHOVE THEM UP THEIR ASSES! Oh, am I choking you? Sorry," the excited ninja said. Iruka set her down, as she weezed in the best breath of air she ever had.


	2. Iruka's Underage Roomate

**Iruka's Underage New Roomate**

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, but Loki is all mine! I gave birth to her! She is my badger baby creation!

Author's Note(s): just thought id tell u guys the time setting is after the sand ninja became friends with the locals, and hayate isnt dead cuz he's cool, and the old hokage dude is dead, and evil sasuke is skipping in a meadow somewhere and the big-boobed lady is in charge. im writing this 5 minutes after i posted chapter 1, so im on a ROLL! i hate to say that chapterr 1 wasnt very funny, but what can u expect of 1st chapters? u have to introduce the characters, and blah de blah de blah... i just had a vault and my fingers r bleeding and my eyes hurt, so please forgive me. plus soon im gonna try and scan some pics so you can see what Loki looks like and im gonna try and put one for every chapter, so dont get 2 excited.

2 days after chapter 1 took place:

Neji was walking along, thinking about how that bird that just pooped on him was totally NOT fated to poop on him, when he witnessed a girl dressed all in black (her sword isnt with her) step out of Iruka Sensei's house with a huge wolf-dog at her side.

She appeared to be his age, and was a total BABE so he began to use his all-seeing-evil-eye to see through the bootylicious babe's tight pants. And OH MY GOD was he thankful for this gift when Neji got to see her totally sexy bod.

The girl looked over at him with her head cocked like a puppie's to the side, and the giant dog did the same. Neji almost wet himself in sheer embarassment, and hauled ass out of their at a speed to put his freaky-browed team mate to shame.

'Wait a friggin second,' he thought, ' Why the hell would a 13 year-old be leaving Iruka's house at daybreak? What if she's a teenage prostitue like in that Taxidriver movie with Robert DeNiro, man that movie freaked me out. Wonder if that mole is real? Oh, oh, I know, she is Iruka's bastard child and he's molesting that hottie, or maybe the hottie is a drug dealer and she's making a sale, or maybe IRUKA is the whore, and the hottie is a she-pimp and he got that scar because she pimp-slapped him...' Neji's twisted little mind thought as he raced to go meet the others for training and tell them about the hot momma at Iruka's.  
Maito Gai and Rock Lee were hugging and crying while Ten Ten proceeded to poke their background (which happened to be a weird hologram) when Neji ran straight into the hologram, totally messing it up and then collapsing in a cursed heap.

Ten Ten, out of the kindness of her little heart, began to tap Neji in the back of the head with her foot. Gai and Lee glared down at him for ruining their youthful moment. Neji leapt to his feet and began to tell Team Gai of the pervert teacher and the hottie with the over-grown doggie. He said this all in one breath and then fell down again (he's not very neji-like today, is he?)

Gai then made his signature "Nice Guy" pose. Lee followed suite, not sure why. He recieved a punch in the face from his sensei for doing the pose without knowing why. For some odd reason, Gai did not hug Lee and start to cry, he was so excited over Neji's news. This hurt poor little Lee's feelings so bad that he started to cut himself and put on his headphones with a Hawthorne Heights cd in it.

"So that little fox Loki is back in town eh? (obviously Gai is Canadian) We're going on a mission, team, to go see her! Lee, go find Kakashi and inform him of this most youthful news and you and my Eternal Rival meet me at Nana's Cakes to purchase a youthful Welcome Home present! Ten Ten, go look for the girl that matches Neji's description and bring her to the ramen bar and keep her there til I arrive and you absolutely MUST not let her know of our plans! And you, Neji, have the most important job of all! You must go and buy her puppie a giant squeakie toy so he dosen't left out because he can't eat any of the cake because it will be CHOCOLATE AND HE WILL DIE!" Gai said all of this in one breathe too, but didn't pass out because he's good at yapping with out shutting up.

Ten Ten raced of to carry out her task, while Lee had to quit applying his black eyeliner and drag himself away, sadly. Gai jetted off to Nana's to wait for Kakashi (but why bother, he's always late anyways) Neji jolted up and set off, because he knew how mad Gai got when his assignments were'nt carried out to a t.

Final Notes: yeah, who knew neji was such a pervy perv? emo lee, didnt see that coming. just kinda threw that one in there. hee hee, im giving u clues to loki's big secret. im so bad. chelsea's gonna beat me up 4 that emo thing... R&R PLEEZ!


	3. When crazy Star Wars Girl ATTACKS!

When Crazy Star Wars Girl ATTACKS!

Disclaimer: naruto aint my creation, loki and balthazar r, and i have some typing 2 do.

Author's Note(s): so i made it all the way 2 chapter 3! WOOT! thank u 2 all who reviewed b/c if i thought no 1 was reading more stories i would quit writing forever and then all of my feelings would b held inside, and then i would explode on some crazy mom in a mini van 4 stealing my parking space the health food store and i would violently beat her to death with william (aka polar bear's) emo pants chains. after that i would b sent to prison and then become a big dyke's prison bitch and she would steal all of manga then i'd shive her in the kidney and cut my wrists. just hoped u would help me avoid this. have a nice day! R&R!

Sitting on the curb of the street was the young shinobi star of our story, Loki, drinking Vault and petting the wolf-thing drinking from a dish with water in it. It was warm today, and the black outfit wasn't helping. Loki really wished she had worn a tank top today, but, of course, she was far too sleepy to use her brain this morning...

Balthazar, the shaggy silver beast taking up half the road leapt to his huge feet. Loki's green eyes shot to the person who had seat her dog off. A girl with buns on her head was running at her full force. Well, that was until the Balt gave her a death glare.

Ten Ten stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she noticed the bear-looking thing. She wasn't so sure she wanted this mission anymore. Ten Ten did what was natural to her when she was in fear: she drew a weapon.

"Wow, there killer, all he did was look at 'ya! No reason to put him down!" was the startled girl's reply. Her hands were raised as if she was caught red-handed. A large toothy smile split her face, making her eyes glow mischeviously. Ten Ten was comforted by the other's humor and smile, but Loki's canine teeth were oddly long.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him. By any chance are you Tobias Loki," a nod from Loki. "Well, umm... I don't know how to ask you this but will you come with me to go get some ramen? My treat. Your little dog, too." With that, the hound relaxed and began to pant with excitment.

'You girls here sure know how to get to the point," Loki said with her twisted grin. Ten Ten's jaw dropped to the floor, skinning her chin on the ground.

"Just yanking yer leg, Princess Leia. Let's go!" the new Konoha-ninja said, looping her arm arm in Ten Ten's and proceeding to skip with a bewildred Ten Ten as her arm candy. Balt walked behind them, with a canine grin on his furry face. He sniffed "Leia's" butt and decided she was ok in his book.

After a moment to recover herself, Ten Ten had the courage to ask Loki the question that had been bugging the shit out of her: Are you gay?

Loki just turned her green eyes to her and they seemed to turn a foggy gray. Ten Ten immediatly regretted it. The smile slid off the Vault-loving girl's face, and was replaced by a snarl. Ten Ten felt her bladder begin to loosen.

Before she understand what was happening, Loki licked the her face. She drew back, as if examining her work, and smiled at Ten Ten. The gray eyes were gone, now replaced by the glowing green ones.

"Nope. I'm bisexual. I roll either way depending on what meat is available. But don't fear the reaper, as Bill and Ted have so poetically put it, I like older women. And the buns are a major turn-off, no offense." the Tobias teen said.

Ten Ten fainted. Loki slung her over Balthazar's back like a sack of flour. No way in hell was she going to miss out on a free bowl of ramen. Balt has a thing for pork, and Iruka said the ramen place here was the best.

A grown-man with a bowl-cut and scary eyebrows was leaning against a wall, waiting for his eternal rival to appear and help him choose a cake for the little fox Loki.

Maito Gai couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy because Loki had gone to Iruka instead of him. Why Iruka? He wasn't very strong compared to himself, the youthful, handsome, and lady-killer that was Might Gai (this was what Gai thought, not the writer. the writer isn't THAT crazy) He could protect her far better than Iruka. He was only chunin. While, he, Gai, was jounin. Poor Iruka could hardly afford to feed himself. How could he manage to take care of a teenage girl? Especilly one that was as... unigue as Loki.

All these thoughts were cut short when Kakashi arrived with Lee dressed all in black with it hanging over his eyes. Gai could hardly belive that the Scarecrow had really arrived at a reasonable time. Wow.

For the first time in Gai's life, he was totally speechless. Luckily, the copy-ninja was smart enough to tell why the mushroom-head was silent. He sighed.

"Oh my GAWD, the ONE time I decide to be on time, you freak out! It's just because I haven't seen Fluffy in a while, and I want to see her. It's been a while," Kakashi explained. Gai nodded, and he went into Nana's while Kakashi followed. Lee huffed and blew his hair out of his face, then tried the little "Awesome Hair Flippy Thing" that all teenagers do. Rock Lee went in, too, because the world was so cold.

Final Notes: i wrote this in an hour, and im really tired and im gonna go 2 bed. dont ya just love vault? yea, they have vault where ever they are, how else can Naruto keep up all that energy? I really know nothing of Iruka's income, and I guess he's doing ok if he can take Naruto out all the time. Fluffy? oh, im SO dangling the carrot! 


	4. Partners in Crime

** Partners in Crime**

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. you know the routine.

Author's Note(s):it seems like i keep leaving things out. well, kakashi is still naruto and sakura's teacher, even though sasuke is gone. he's too menstrual for me to handle. jiraiya(sp? pleez forgive me...) is just hanging out. he's fun. and frogs r pretty cool. oh, yea, this chapter suggests a man and a minor sleeping together. so if ur not ok with that, i suggest u quit reading right now. please R&R so i no that u care. otherwise ill b sad. have a very brady day.

A young man in his mid-twenties was walking down the street beside a young blond who was yapping about ramen. Guess who. IRUKA AND NARUTO!

Iruka had developeda very important skill after having to put up with the Uzumaki child for the past few years: how to listen to someone, but not HEAR them. So while the boy ran his mouth over noodles, the man with the scar over the bridge of his nose and his hair pulled back thought of his new young roomate.

He was so exhausted. Some of his clothes weren't buttoned correctly, his shoes didn't match, and his normally well-kept pony-tail looked messy, as if he had combed it with his fingers instead of a brush. Iruka decided since it was Saturday, he would take it easy. Loki had kept him up last night. Not that he minded though. He had enjoyed the previous night VERY much.

Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He noticed that the academy instructor was no longer paying attention to anything he said. Uzumaki Naruto knew when he was being ignored, and he absolutly HATED it. So he decided to do something that would really snap Iruka out of his sexy La-La-Land.

A teenaged girl with brown and blue hair and a dog that had Ten-Ten lying across its back, apparently knocked out. She looked to be heading in the same direction as they were. The dog turned into an alley, probably to pee. Naruto devised the perfect plan on how to get Iruka's attention. He looked over at Iruka to make sure he hadn't seen the girl. Iruka hadn't. The puppie loving hottie would be the one to help him carry out his vengeful prank.

"Hey, Iruka, I have to take a leak," Naruto said. iruka sweat-dropped and asked why the blond could'nt just wait til they got to a public restroom. Naruto did the "Potty Dance" and Iruka gave in. No way in hell was he going to be seen anywhere with a guy that smelled like piss. Naruto dashed off to an alley a few yards away. Iruka leaned against the wall and tried to catch up on his z's.

Naruto saw the girl sitting on a box criss-cross applesauce. The bear-dog was STILL peeing. Seeing the girl up close, he got to check her out. She had a nice body, and her face wasn't half bad either. Being the ballsy kind of guy he is, Naruto got directly to the point.

"Hey, you, do you know Iruka? He's not paying any attention to me, so I'm going to get him to pay attention to me. You in? By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond said, and thrust his hand into the girl's face. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why the hell this kid was trying to put her eye out. Understanding finally flooded into her face. The green of her eyes glittered deep inside her black eyeliner and shadow.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll help you in your most devious prank. My name is Tobias Loki. What do you want me to do?" Loki said, and instead of shaking his hand, she hugged him. Naruto was silent. A smile consumed his whole face. One of the things Jiraiya had taught him was how to enjoy a girl's hug. And he was REALLY enjoing this one.

Final Note(s): now we bring in naruto, for without him we would have no manga to inspire our fanfictions. that skill of Iruka's is one of my own, and i have mastered it even better than druken fist kung-fu (i totally kick ass at that!) aww, loki is so friendly! jiraiya probably has taught naruto some of his pervy sage secrets. muahahaha! badgermomma has left the building! R&R my pretties!


	5. Iruka is a CHILD ABUSER!

**Iruka is a CHILD ABUSER!**

Dislaimer: mine is loki. naruto dont own i. im so mean.

Author's Note(s): ok, well ive gotten some pretty rough reviews. just to let u no, loki is not a whore. her character is meant to have a rather extreme pedigree. her secret is not her sexuality. so please, bear with me. ill get to loki's past in chapter 6 or 7.

Naruto had been back in the alley for over fifteen minutes now, and Iruka had fallen asleep standing up like a horse. The blond must have had a lot of apple juice this morning.

From the alley sprung a grass ninja, kunai in hand. Iruka snapped awake as the foreign ninja lunged at the sensei's throat. Iruka focused his chakra into his right hand and clipped his opponent in the chin.

Sitting on the ground with a hand tenderly touching their chhek was Loki, her blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

"I-I-Iruka, why, why'd you h-hi-hit me?" Her voice trembled as a tear fell from her tear-filled eyes. He immediatly discovered his mistake. Iruka was so tired that he had mistaken the young girl for a grass ninja because he had been heard of some of them in the area.

"Oh my GAWD, I am SO sorry! I thought you were a grass ninja," Iruka said. All of this came out as a stutter. He helped Loki to her feet, but she wobbled unsteadily. He scooped her up and Loki wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck.

To make matters worse, Naruto stepped from the alley and at the top of his lungs he declared that Iruka was a child abuser and that he had seen the whole thing.

Out of the blue, Loki and Naruto began to laugh hysterically. Iruka looked down at the girl with the broken jaw and saw a blond dressed completely in orange wheezing with laughter. He then looked to the other person and saw a girl with blue and brown hair doubled over laughing.

Iruka stood paralyzed in anger. Transformation jutsu. Should have known. He was due for Naruto's weekly trick. He had missed his appointment last month. Iruka dropped Naruto on to his blond little head and stormed over to Loki. She dove behind Balthazar, and the dog began to try and cower behind her, a very Scooby Doo move.

Expecting to be striked, she put her arms over her head in a defensive posture, but the hit never made contact. Loki looked up in fear, wondering why there wasn't a lump on the side of her face. She saw Iruka's scarred face with a soft smile on it. He stuck his hand out to help her to her feet. She took it.

"Almost makes me regret saving your ass that day," he whispered, his grin still spread wide. Loki frowned lightly, as the memories of that day filled her mind and hurt her tender heart. Iruka picked up on her discomfort and gently touched her back, his own smile had disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. Come on. Let's go get some ramen." With his arm wrapped around her like a loving father. At the mention of ramen, Naruto quit writhing in pain and followed the man, the girl, the dog, and Star Wars girl.

Final Note(s): I'll be getting to the secret that i keep suggesting at in maybe the next three chapters. This one was kind of a waste, but i wanted to type it. i promise to make it more interesting by #8. thank u! R&R! no flames pleez.


	6. Shino Loves Everything About Her

Shino Loves Everything About Her

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, so im sorry that i cant lend him to u.

Author's Note(s): i really dont want to write this chapter, but i have no choice, so if this sucks, its because my heart's not into it. soon im going to be sharing this story w/ raven. (he spells it weird though) he's the only person who understands my plot planning. im blackmailing him by promising to give him a hinata hook-up 

Loki, Iruka, Naruto, Balthazar, and Ten-Ten (who was finally beginning to stir from her shock-induced faint) walked into the ramen bar and were startled to find the restaurant was filled with streamers, balloons, and patrons. All eyes were on Tobias Loki whose brows were knitted in confusion. She smiled awkwardly, and began to blush even more than Hinata.

Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Lee were all sitting at a rather larger card table with a chocolate cake that had spelled out in icing was "The Girl Is Back In Town!" Next to it was an icing picture of a badger lying in a bed of purple and yellow flowers,

A bashful grin grew on Loki's pale face. She hadn't had a party thrown for her in over 5 years. That horrible day had put a stop to that. She looked at each of their faces, trying to figure out who some of them were. Loki didn't personally know the boy with the dog sitting on his head, the girl without pupils, the boy with the bowl cut and freshly applied eye-liner, or the boy with the dark sunglasses.

"Welcome to Konoha, Loki! Its been so long since I've seen you last. You look so beautiful," Kurenai said. Her red eyes shimmered as she looked at the girl with blue and brown hair. She looked angelic. Loki locked eyes with Kurenai, and she zipped over to the female sensei and hugged her tight. She had always been there for her. Always a light in the shadow of her pain. Loki loved Kurenai. She was so much like her own mother. Loki buried her face in the woman's shoulder, taking in the familiar scent.

Kurenai smiled down at her, and stroked the back of her head. Five long years. She had been such a child then. Not much older than the girl clasped tightly to her at the moment. Crimson eyes beamed with pride down at Tobias Loki.

Loki looked up at Kurenai with a smile on her face and decided to greet some of the others before Kurenai died of embarassment. She went over to to Gai and hugged him while he proclaimed that she had the spirit of youth deep within her and to let it shine brightly.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, hey! What are ya'll doing out here?" The three sand ninjas seemed to appear right before her and they all began talking at once. Temari hugged her and kissed her cheek while Loki returned the gesture. There was a strange look in Temari's eyes, one that Kurenai couldn't read. Kankuro thumped her on the back, a smile parted his purple make-up. To everyone's suprise, even his teammate's, Gaara enveloped Loki into a hug so tight she felt like she was a victim of his Sand Coffin. He smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, but, a true honest to goodness one.

Finally Kakashi came to her and Loki's smile seemed to get even larger, if possible. His one visible eye looked down in shame. She put a finger under his chin and brought him face to face with her, even though she was a lot shorter.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Kakashi nodded. "Then where's my hug? It's been five years and not even a hug? And quit fussing over that. Its in the past. Not your fault." Underneath his mask, he smiled. Kakashi hugged her and Loki patted his back, laughing.

After meeting the dog-boy, Kiba, the dog, Akamaru, the pupiless girl, Hinata, the bowl-haired boy Lee (who didn't return her friendly hug, just turned up his cd player, which earned him a smack because of being disrespectful from Gai) and the boy with the dark sunglasses, Aburame Shino.

When Loki hugged him, his body went ridged. He found her very warm, despite his jacket. He patted her back lightly, too shy to really hug her. When she pulled back to properly greet him, he examined her face. She was beautiful. He realized he loved her. He loved the green hue of her eyes, the way the black of her eyeliner and shadow drew out the shimmer of her eyes. He loved her pale skin, and the light splatter of freckles over the bridge of her nose. He loved the caramel color of her hair, the blue shined so lovely. He loved the thin braid, and the way her hair partially hid her left eye. He loved how she smelled like vanilla and sweet berries while her hair smelt of lavendar. He loved how her body curved smoothly. He loved how she spoke as if she was tired. Never too loud. He loved how she moved. He loved her passion. He loved everything about her. He loved her. He would die for her.

"Hi. I'm Tobias Loki. Thank you for coming tonight. What's your name?" Loki inquired sweetly. Shino just stared at her, her eyes gentle and kind. He snapped out of his love trance. He began to stutter his name, and embarassment took him over entirely. Luckily the high collar of his jacket hid his blushing cheeks.

"Oh, that's just Aburame Shino. He dosen't talk very much. Don't take it personally. I, on the other hand am not shy at all. Hey, I see you have a pretty big dog, You've already met Akamaru, but he's got this really cool trick I'd like to show you..." Kiba said as he swept Loki away. Anger filled Shino and his fists began to shake in pure fury. Loki, just before being ushered over to the table where a small dog was yapping to a large silver wolf-dog, twisted behind to say "Bye Shino! Pleasure to meet you!" Shino's heart soared.

It was an hour later, and the cake had been mostly devoured and sake was beind drunk by almost everyone, including those who were too young to be really drinking. Loki, being the guest of honor, had been given her fair share, and everyone got to see that she was even better than Lee at drunken fist kung-fu. He was hangind on the coat rack by the chains of his emo-pants.

Neji burst in, panting, and then began to scream these words: "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING CELEBRATING THIS WHORE! SHE AND IRUKA ARE HAVING SEX! I LOOKED INTO HIS MIND EARLIER AND SAW WHAT HE WAS THINKING, AND HE WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW HE WAS SO TIRED BECAUSE LOKI HAD KEPT HIM UP LAST NIGHT AND HOW MUCH HE HAD ENJOYED IT! YOU PERV!"

"NEJI, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BUYING A BONE, NOT STALKING IRUKA! I'M GONNA-" Gai's threat was cut off by Loki.

"NoOooO, I can han han handle it mysselllFF!" the obviously drunken girl whined. Loki pushed up her sleeves and began unmercifully began to pummel Neji. 

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! WE WERE NOT DOING THE NASTY! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! FINE, I'LL TELL YOU! I BOUGHT IRUKA SUPER-MARIO AND WE PLAYED FOR 6 HOURS STRAIGHT! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY HE WAS SO TIRED! AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU USING BYAKUGEN TO LOOK INTO IRUKA'S MIND OR MY JEANS I'M GONNA KICK HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE BORN BRUISED!" All this the shinobi hollered while kicking Neji's ass, who was bleeding from nine of his body crevices. Eww.

Emo Rock Lee had only begun to wake up from the Drunken Fist Fighter's beating to see Loki being pried off of Neji who was wishing that his egg had never been fertilized in his mother's womb. He was amazed to that the new girl had beaten the tar out of Neji. Lee had always wanted to do that himself. He immediatly forgot about Haruno Sakura (who was too busy becoming a healer to ever speak to any of her old friends) and Tobias Loki filled the spot that Sakura had once possessed. Since he had recently become emo (as of this morning) Lee started to write a song that sounded a lot like Hawthorne Heights "Ohio is For Lovers".

Loki, who was being dragged away from Neji by over thirteen people, began to feel something strange in the back of her skull, immediately sobering her up. The voice, the one that was always gnawing at her mind, trying to creep its way into control, begin to awaken with vengance. It's pawing and growling was driving her crazy. It was time. Loki had waited far too long. The beast needed to be sated.

Iruka saw Loki's cheeks lose their redness. Her eyes turned a strange blue, and her lip began to tremble in fear. He knew. She needed to leave. The beast needed flesh, and their was plenty here. Iruka caught Kakashi and Kurenai's eye(s). The message was passed on. They all let her go. A few still held on to her, fearing she was going to go back and finish Neji.

"Let her go. NOW," Iruka said, his eyes had darkened, and they instantly let her go. Loki dashed through the exit, tears flowing from terrified blue eyes. She ran. She could'nt let it out. The thing inside was too far hungry to use common sense. It would go after what ever it found. Even humans.

Final Note(s): SEE i did promise some kind of action. (looks over at raven and pokes him 'told ya!') we all love super-mario. i could play that game for 6 hours too. no way in hell do i have adhd. thank u! 


	7. The Beast and the Bug Master

The Beast and the Bug Master 

Disclaimer: naruto definatly dosen't belong to a badger with typing skills or a talking raven. so yea, not ours.

Authors Note(s): well i finally have a co-author named raven (he spelled it wrong on fanfic though) so now all of the story errors can be blamed on him. muahahaha!! so on with the story.

He walked through the woods, listening to the crickets chirp, thinking of the girl he had met earlier that night. Aburame Shino had left the party 45 minutes after he had met Tobias Loki. He spent that time watching her quietly from behind the safety of his sunglasses. Shino had fallen in love with her, and everything else in his life took second place to Loki. He had also developed a new arch nemisis: Kiba. His teamate had began to try and woo the new girl, although Shino was confident that it had no effect.

The bug-master had left before Neji came in and ruined the party, before Loki had fought him, and before she snapped and fled from the ramen bar. Although he did see her whip Lee's emo ass. Shino thought that was hilarious. Loki had fought the also drunk boy, proving that she was the true drunken-fist master. Shino had never liked drunks. They tend to be overly emotional, changing from creepily sweet to positivly lethal. She was neither. She acted like she was totally sober, until Neji ruined her party. Since Shino had left early, he never got to see the night's second fight, or Loki's terrified retreat.

The crickets chirps had become frantic. Instinct had warned them of something, and they in turn warned the Aburame youth. He froze, listening to what they told him. Someone was coming his way, and they weren't taking a midnight stroll; they were in a dead run. Shino was shocked to see Loki stumble past him, tears flowing from... blue eyes? He knew it was her. She was really upset, or maybe hurt. Shino began to run after her and call out her name to no avail. He followed.

'Please just wait, wait until its safe and I can't hurt anyone... Please just wait...' Loki's frantic mind cried. Just a little bit farther and she would be safe enough into the forest that no human could stumble into and meet there fate in. She sensed someone for a moment, but shook the thought of that quickly out of her head. Iruka and the others would make sure she wasn't followed. It must have just been her nervousness kicking in. Finally, Loki came to the thickest tree she could ever hope to find, and decided that this was the spot.

Unknown to Loki, Shino watched her. He had no idea what was going on, and his own instincts told him to run, but his heart told him that something was wrong with his love, and he wouldn't allow any harm to befall her. To his suprise, she skid to a stop before a great tree, while he hid himself in a neighboring one, meaning to keep an eye on her. Loki, panting, yanked her hoodie off, revealing a huge black... collar? To Shino it appeared to be a dog's collar. A 3-inch fang dangled from it, and Loki kissed, it and mumbled something like " Daddy, I need your help..." She whipped out a heavy chain and hooked it onto the choker, and swung it around the tree. 'What, is she trying to put a leash on herself?' Shino's own mind thought.

Then, it began. Tobias Loki fell down onto all fours, and let out a heavy sigh. Shino leapt down from his tree, thinking that she had fainted. Her body gave a great jerk, and she pulled herself back onto her knees. Shino paused, not knowing whether to help her or retreat. She steeled her jaw as her face began to change. Loki's face seemed to get longer and her forehead smoothed back. She opened her mouth to let out a groan, and he saw her teeth, which were looked like a wolf's. Her nose blackened. Silver eyes took the place of green ones.

He heard the snapping and bending of bones. Her clothes tore as her ribcage turned into a barrel shape. Her arms trembled as they grew longer and her hands lengthened and fingers curled up. black claws took the place of almost non-existent finger nails. Her legs thickened and her feet grew from the balls of her toes to her heels. Massive raptor claws grew. Loki's face seemed to get longer and her forehead smoothed back. She opened her mouth to let out a groan, and he saw her teeth, which were looked like a wolf's. Her nose blackened. Silver eyes took the place of green ones. A thick, bushy tail grew from the tip of her spine. Loki's skin seemed to change colors as brown fur grew. A blue mane like a lion's adorned her throat. Then it was over. Before Shino stood a 500 pound, 6-foot tall werewolf.

The thing that was once Loki turned its wolf-like head to Shino and let an earth-shaking roar. His mind refused to work as it pondered the following equation: wolfloki+?

The wolf charged at him, hunger glowing in its cold silver stones that it called eyes. Luckily enough for Shino, his bugs swarmed over him and pulled him quickly out of the creature's iminant reach. The thing snarled and dashed towards him again. Shino knew he was going to die. The werewolf's jaws were so close to him he could smell the sake and cake she had earlier. It made one giant leap that would spell Shino's doom. The Loki-demon soared through the air, its sickeningly bright eyes reflected Shino's gaping jaw. Then it stopped abruptly, with a loud snap, accompanied by a startled yelp. It skid into the grass.

Shino looked over in amazement. But instead of seeing the wolf-monster shaking its head and rising to its massive paws, he saw his love lying naked on the ground, her head at an impossible angle with the choker on her throat still attached to the taught chain. She had broken her own neck in her feeding-frenzy. Shino reached out, still in shock, and unhooked the chain, making the fang shake. Loki's eyes were wide-open, no longer the insane silver, but a glassy green/blue. It dawned on him: if he hadn't followed her, she wouldn't have snapped her own neck. Loki wouldn't have died. It was his fault. Shino stroked back some stray blue hairs as tears slid from behind his dark sunglasses.

Authors' Note(s): OMG!!! I KILLED MY OWN OC!!! NO- wait, then i would have to end the series. and we cant do that yet. so... wait. just wait. now bertrand, add some of your own crap in here. thank u for reading! R&R!!!


	8. Windows to the Soul

**Windows to the Soul**

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. what a shame.  
Authors' Note(s): yea, i couldnt kill her. i wanted to. but i couldnt. oh, and raven, my beta is writing a related story, but dont take anything he says seriously. that never happened. oh well, he can borrow loki. its ok.

They had been there for a little less than an hour now. Shino sat beside Loki, stroking her hair affectionatly while she laid on the ground, her neck broken. Shino was never one to express emotions, but he let the tears of her loss fall down his face without any hesitation. He moved his hand over her eyes and muttered a soft apology. With the slightest of movement he closed her glassy blueish green eyes. Then a hand shot out and snatched his wrist with suprising strength.

"Ya know that you should wait til I'm dead to do that," a raspy voice said from beneath him. Loki looked up at him, a frail smile on her face, showing blood-stained teeth. Shino was speechless. He had seen her head jerk at that impossible angle, heard the sickening snap of her spine, and felt the lack of a pulse on her wrist. Everything came back to him. The chain, the fang, the creature, and the death of Loki. Yet here she was, looking up at him, smiling.

A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up. Shino looked at her in a totally diffrent light now. No longer was she Loki the corpse, but Loki the wet dream on perfectly curvy legs. He made his own primal groan in the back of his throat. Shino prayed that Shino Jr. wouldn't decide to pay Tobias Loki a visit.

'Please oh please oh PLEASE don't get a boner in front of her! Oh God, she barely even knows my name. Think of something... umm, Grandma in a bikini, Adolf Hitler in lingerie, Grandma-in-a-bikini and Adolf-Hitler-in-lingerie making out and cutting my 'fro off...' Thankfully these images were enough to suppress his animal instincts. Shino reached his arm around her back and grabbed her hand tightly as he pulled her up into a sitting position. Loki moaned and clamped her eyes shut.

"Its ok, I've got you," Shino said softly. Loki opened her eyes and he was glad to see that they were not the glass orbs of the dead, but the glowing green ones that he had fallen in love with only hours before. She was now in a sitting position, although her back was slumped and her head hung low. Loki looked as if she had just woken up from an operation and the sedatives were still in mild effect. She tried to straighten out her back, but failed and slumped against Aburame Shino.

He really didn't know what to do. Shino patted her back lightly as he looked at her throat. Instead of being broken and at a terrifying angle, it was only lightly bruised and the marks were beginning to fade. Shino's attention left her neck as he felt he shiver against him. 'Starting to get really chilly out here. Probably should gather up her things and go take her to Iruka.' he thought.

Shino touched the side of her face and she looked up at him. "I'm going to let you lay down for a second while I get your stuff and I'll take you home." Loki nodded and said thank you. He noticed that she was still shivering. If anyone that had known Shino saw what he was doing at this moment, they would probably die of a heartattack as Shino slipped his large jacket off and pulled it over the formerly nude girl. Aburame Shino had actually let TAKEN OFF HIS JACKET AND LET SOMEONE ELSE WHERE IT. In his defense, the "someone" wasn't just anyone. It was the love of his life.

Loki thanked him again as he set her down and curled up into a ball. The jacket went down to her knees and was a good substitute for a nightgown. Shino walked over towards the giant tree where all of this had started. He untied the chain and was shocked to see that the tree was still standing. Just barely. Shino didn't really know why he was even bothering to pick up the shredded garments. There was no way Loki could ever where these things again anyways. Unless she wanted a black bikini. He was ok with that, but decided that he and Loki might as well head off.

"I hope that its ok with you that I didn't bring your clothes. There wasn't much left. If you want me to get them for you, I will," Shino said as he slipped the chain into a pocket of the coat Loki was now whereing. Loki looked up at him and shook her head lightly. She watched him quietly and began why he would hide sucj a nice body beneath the large jacket. He wore a t-shirt displaying the name of an underground band that she liked, too. To Loki, Shino looked very handsome, and he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and a big heart in his chest. He bent down and scooped her up like a groom taking his bride to their wedding bed. If Shino had his way, this wouldn't be too impossible a dream. Shino walked with Loki in his arms towards the village.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments. She liked not feeling the need to fill the void with words. It comforted her to be with someone who she could communicate to without having to say a thing. Despite this, Loki's heart was heavy. Here Shino was, carrying her home and lending her his jacket even after she had tried to kill him. He didn't even ask her what the hell had jusst happened.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," Loki said, softly. After what seemed like ages, he replied. "Not if you don't want to." This guy couldn't be real. Had anyone else been in the situation Shino had found himself in an hour before, they would have killed as soon as they saw her change. But not Shino. He was something special.

"I do. You deserve to know. I guess I'm not what you call "Normal". My family is from the Fire Country's most secret of villages: The Land of Wolves. We are all born with the ability to change into wolf-creatures. We can control the stages most of the time, but I haven't changed that much since I arrived in Konoha. Being a Lupin isn't easy. Not to complain but I wasn't dealt the best of cards. My pedigree is Silver Wolf, and Dark Fox, so I'm the Shadow Kitsune. My father's clan, Tobias, is the Silver Wolf, made up of some really strong Dog-Soldiers, the Lupin warriors. My Momma's clan of Dark Fox is made of assassins. Most of her clan is dead. So that makes me the Shadow Kitsune, the-" she was cut off by Shino's words.

"The sole heir to the Lupin Society. You are the one meant to unite all Lupins and lead them into a great battle as an ally of Konoha. My father studies Lupin history. I guess its one of his hobbies. Besides bug-gathering." Shino spoke softly. He noticed that Loki looked away most of the time that she spoke, as if she was ashamed of what she was. Shino thought that she should be proud of who she was, being the savior of her kind and all.

"No suprising you, huh'? Well I know a few things about your clan, too, Aburame Shino. You are the heir to the Bettle-Masters of Konoha. I've also heard that you are not to be taken lightly, especially if you value having hands," with this Shino blushed. This girl seemed to know a lot about him. Loki even reveered him as being strong.

"How do you know all of this?" Shino questioned. Curiousity killed the cat, but Shino was more of a bug person anyways. He liked her attention, and he was pround that he was worthy enough to be respected by Tobias Loki, who was an heir to hr own clan.

"Papa told me. I wanted to make friends when I got here, so asked him about the local shinobi. He said that I should definatly play nice with you unless I wanted a horde of fleas to ravenge Balthazer. But I'm really glad I met you. You seem to be... a sweet man." Loki finished quietly.

"Your father knows about me? I thought you said he lived in the Land of Wolves," he said. Loki's sweet smile instantly faded as bad memories filled her head. Shino immediatly regretted his comment. He had fogotten something that his father had told him of a clan in Loki's home.

"My father was killed when I was five. My mother disappeared before I could remember anything about her. Just like my dog, my dad's name was Balthazar. He died a martyr. Lots of people from the Land of Sound came and took out his heart, believing that he was the Shadow Kitsune. They carved his heart out because they were stupid enough to believe that was the only way to kill one of our kind." Loki said, her voice a whisper.

"I'm sorry... I forgot." a long silence filled the air as Shino carried Loki back to Konoha. She said that it was ok, and faked a smile that made him feel a bit better.

"May I ask you something?" Shino said, feeling that she was feeling good enought to talk again. Loki nodded and looked up at him, patiently awaiting his question: How did you survive? Your neck broke.

"Oh, that. Well, my kind are pretty good about healing themselves, and I'm a bit better at it than most, being the Shadow Kitsune, and all." Loki chuckled and he pulled her closer to him.

"May ask you someting else?" Aburame Shino asked softly. He lowered hisface close to her's. Loki's eyes widened as she said yes. Curiousity was running wild in her right now.

"Will you go out with me?" The question hung in the air for a moment. Shino's heart sank, and he predicted a "no". No one ever wants to kiss a guy who's insides were crawling with bugs. Loki's words brought him back to his depressing reality.

"Under one condition: Let me see your eyes, please?" Her voice sounded like she was begging. Loki looked so beautiful in his gray jacket, the collar folded underneath her chin. Shino inclined his face because he couldn't take them off himself, his hands holding her up. Loki carefully slid them off his face, and gazed into his eyes. Shino looked down into her green eyes with his own eyes. They were beautiful. His eyes were silver, and there seemed to be no white in them at all. Upon looking again, she saw some white. Just a tiny bit. They seemed to last forever. Loki saw some emotion flicker through them. It was shame. She now knew why he hid them: the eyes are the windows to the soul, and he didn't want anyone looking into his inner world.

Loki smiled in wonder. "They're..." she searched for the right word for to describe something as wonderful as Shino's eyes.

"Freakish," Shino said in shame and closed his eyes and turned his face away. He knew that not even Loki would be able to see something good in him. A soft hand carassed his cheek, directing his face to Loki's as he opened his heart-breakingly wonderful eyes.

"No. Not at all. They're so beautiful. I love everything I see in them. I love your eyes, and your soul." Loki's opinion was the only one that mattered to him. Shino leaned down to her face and touched his lips to hers softly, and then harder. Shino loved her more than anyone else in the world. Loki loved him more than anyone else in the world.

OMG!!! WE'RE DONE!! oh, and this little saga is going to be continued in more stories. I was gonna make this longer, but felt like it needed to be continued later. this one's over. WOOT!! time 4 a new one!! aww, sweetness! i didnt really know what to for shino's eyes. i was gonna make them a dark gray, but thought that they needed to be something that he would want to hide. there is nothing wrong with having 2 diffrent colored eyes. the reason for this will be continued in a later story. THANK YOU 4 THE SUPPORT!! WOOT!! R&R!!


End file.
